


The Prankster Goes To The Movies

by Brokensoul



Series: I Nailed Your Daughter [6]
Category: Once Upon A Time - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Innuendo, Popcorn, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-18 20:51:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11882574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brokensoul/pseuds/Brokensoul
Summary: Gold and Belle go to the movies. You know what to expect from the Prankster.





	The Prankster Goes To The Movies

"Belle,sweetheart, are you quite ready? We're going to be late for the film." Gold was at the front door, becoming a little impatient. That is until he saw Belle descending the stairs and his jaw dropped. Even after all these months her beauty could still take his breath away. His eyes roamed from her shining waterfall of curling hair, to her bright eyes and full lips, down her petite figure to her shapely legs encased in skintight jeans. Gold's mouth literally began to water as he imagined peeling the jeans off her gorgeous little body.

"Uh oh," Belle laughed, blushing. "I know that look, mister, and I am not missing this show. I've been waiting months for this movie to come out!" She continued down the stairs and slipped her arm through his, smiling merrily up at him.

Gold growled down at her, "Okay, pet, but I'm just going to be all the more eager later." He leered comically at her and then chuckled.

Belle slapped his arm and he yanked her close, lowering his face to kiss her deeply and Belle responded hungrily.

"Now, now, you don't want to be late." Gold grinned smugly, and it was Belle's turn to growl.

He led her out to the car, opening the passenger door and holding her hand as she scooted inside, then going around the front and seating himself behind the wheel.

Because Storybrooke was a tiny town, it didn't take the couple long to get to the theater. After parking and buying their tickets, Gold purchased soft drinks, candy for himself, and a large popcorn for Belle with extra butter. 

Entering the darkened room, they saw the title screen for the film was already up and hurried to take their seats.

Gold held one of Belle's hands while she used the other to eat her popcorn. He could see she was mesmerized by the dancing characters on the huge screen. It wasn't his cup of tea, but holding Belle's tiny hand while seated in the dark suited him just fine. Also, he had a raging sweet tooth, and the cinema was the only place his health conscious little wife would allow him to eat a humongous box of candy. So there was that. If he had his way he would have ice cream and sweets every day. He looked down at his midsection and sighed, he supposed she had a point. Still... he wondered if he could talk her into letting him have a second box. There were ways to persuade her, he thought wickedly. Just as Gold lay his hand on Belle's denim clad thigh, a jingly little tune began to play.

"Oh no!" Belle whispered, fumbling at her purse. "I forgot to turn off my phone!" As a nearby patron glared at her, Belle punched at the off button on her phone, she managed to shut it off, but as usual was clumsy and dropped the thing to the dark floor. She started to bend down to retrieve it.

"Belle, don't get down there, you'll get dirty," Gold hissed. "Let me get it for you." 

"No, your leg, you can't," Belle whispered, "it'll just take a second." And before Gold could do anything she was kneeling on the floor. 

"I can't see anything!" Belle complained rather loudly. Luckily the annoyed customer who had glared at her had exited the theater towards the restroom. "This is so dirty!" Belle exclaimed. 

A familiar head in the row ahead of them turned at Belle's voice and then quickly turned back around with a scowl when he saw Gold. 

Gold, sensing an opportunity, smiled evilly.

"Did you hear me? I said you were right, this is so dirty, in this theater!" Belle laughed."It's too dark!"

"Don't worry, darling, just feel your way." Gold said this in a loud whisper. 

"Oh, it's wet!" cried Belle. 

"Well, what did you expect, dear?" Gold asked, trying not to laugh. 

"Ah, I think I've got it now," said Belle triumphantly. "Yes, I'm getting it, I've grabbed it!" 

"Oh, yes, yes you have," chuckled Gold. He could see Moe ahead, squirming in his seat, boiling with anger. 

"I can't get a good grip, wait, I've got it now.Yes!" 

"I'm getting it, I'm getting it," she extended one finger as far as she could and slowly slid the phone towards herself. 

"Yes, there you go," encouraged Gold gleefully. "Yes, sweetheart." He let out a filthy sounding chuckle. Moe hunched in his seat, his thin hair nearly standing on end. He was trembling with rage. 

"I've got it,"yelped Belle. "Yes, success!" 

"Good girl!" Gold practically shouted. 

"It's so sticky down here!" Belle whispered back loudly, and Gold really struggled not to laugh out loud. 

Belle was climbing back out of the floor in front of Gold, using his thighs to haul herself up just as Moe stormed past toward the exit sign. 

"Was that Dad? Guess he didn't like the movie." Belle shrugged, taking Gold's hand again. 

"Indeed not." Gold smirked smugly and realized he didn't need the extra sweets after all.

**Author's Note:**

> This is not art, folks, just making myself laugh. I can't wait for the new season, I'm having RC withdrawals.  
> Please check out my other fics and leave a comment.


End file.
